


His Name Initially

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 60 Word Story, Childhood, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A christening in the early '70s...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name Initially

**Author's Note:**

> A 60 word story written for Challenge 27 at LJ's [Watson's Woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/): [Short, Sweet, and Whomped!](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1231076.html)
> 
>  
> 
> Dr. Watson was created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; John is the property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> * * *

_St. Saviour’s Church, 1971_

 

“It’s an… unusual name,” said the vicar, as they stood round the font. “For an Essex child.”

“We wanted something unusual,” said the mother.

“And we have selected something more straightforward too,” said the father. “Just in case.”

The mother smiled at the baby. “But you’re going to _love_ our first choice. Aren’t you, Hamish Watson?”


End file.
